MrJonas
by Barros.Marina
Summary: New teacher, at Demi's school. Sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1)

Demi's POV

'Shit, shit, and shit' I thought as I woke up late yet again. As I raced to get out of bed and into the shower. School was a complete hell hole. I have struggled for 4 years. Why I took another year? Well I needed the credits. So I, an 18 year old in grade 12 classes how awesome. I finished showering and had gotten dressed make-up and everything done and I ran out the door. Breakfast was completely necessary but today I had no time, I had already over slept and hour. I was lucky if I even made it for the last 15 minutes of first period. I swerved into the parking lot of the school. I locked the car and ran into Mr. Halls English. I ran to the door and knocked on the door. As I waited for the door to open I kept thinking what to do next period. The door slowly opened.

"Um...Hello? I said to the strange but yet very attractive man at the door.

"Is Mr. Halls in? I asked biting my lip. 'Actually Mr. Halls isn't going to be here for a while. I am the new sub. Mr. Jonas. He said smiling the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. 'Um...Hello I am one of your students, I am late. I'm Demi.' 'Oh Ms. Lovato. It's a pleasure but you do know that classis over right? He asked while raising his eyebrow. 'Fuck' I muttered under my breath. 'I am sorry sir. I woke up late. Is there anyway I can get my work that I missed now? I asked hopefully. 'Sure Ms Cooper come in' he said while leading me in. Damn this man was beautiful I was going to love this new teacher. I saw him sit as his desk. He had handed me the work and I was working on it. From the corner of my eye I saw him take out his cell phone. 'Ahh I blackberry man' I thought to my self. Luckily I had a spare second period. I worked on the sheet till I got stumped. 'Um…Sir can you help me I don't understand this. As he got up I saw him take of his cardigan. And under his cardigan was a v-neck t-shirt. And yes I was loving this v-neck t-shirt. He came to me and pulled up a chair and sat beside me. This man had the most amazing arms I have ever seen. All I wanted to do was grab him and kiss him, but we all knew I couldn't. Why does this school torture me like this. As the bell for lunch rang I got up and left the class. This day was off to a good start. The rest of the day basically went by fast and it was pretty much a blur. As I got into my car and drove home all I could think about was Mr. Jonas in those amazingly sexy V-neck t-shirt. Yes god's creation gave me dirty thoughts. I parked in my drive way and got in the house and changed into shorts and a tank. Time to walk the dog. I got Princess and put on her leash and walked out. When I walked out and looked to my right, apparently the house next door had officially been sold and people were moving in. I wondered who it was as I started walking Princess.

Mr. Jonas' POV

What a day. I think I am not going to last long. Do catholic schools have to wear such short skirts? I am only a 23 year old. A very horny 23 year old. And that one student of mine. Dear god. I thought I was going to lose it very soon. What's her name? 'Ahh…Ms. Lovato'. God damn it she was fucking beautiful. I had no time after school today. I had to rush home. I was moving into a new house. My first house. I was excited. It was a quite neighbor hood. I parked my car and started unloading the huge U-hall truck. I was getting so hot. It was a lot of work, especially by my self. I took of my shirt and drink of water and continued. Suddenly I heard a dog barking.' Princess? Princess? Baby come back?' out of no where a little Yorkshire terrier jumped on me' This must be princess 'I thought. I picked up the dog and walked onto the side walk. And that is when I saw Demi in probably the shortest shorts I have ever seen before searched for her dog. This was going to be bad.' Ms. Lovato' she turned around. "I think I found your dog' I said' her face lit up and she ran to me.' Thanks you so much Mr. Jonas' as I handed her the dog. Then I noticed her eyes trail down." Fuck 'I thought I was still topless. I smirked. "so sir you moving in?' "Yes I am. It's my first house why? 'Oh nothing, I just wanted to say welcome to the neighbor hood, neighbor' with a wink and she walked off. 'Yes definitely not going to make it. Just the though of her in those shorts and low cut tank top I felt my self harden. 3 hours later was done. Yes officially done. And everything was set up. And I loved my new house. I went up to the bed room and lay down on the bed. I looked out my window and that when I completely lost it. My window had just happened to be right across for Demi's window. I pulled down my blind and peek ever so slightly. I saw her walk in with nothing but a towel on. I slowly started to stroke my self as I watched her. Just then she slipped out of her towel and I started going faster. And that is when I was just over my edge. She was like practically caressed her breasts and then I went crazy. I stroked harder and I rode out my orgasm. I cleaned up my mess and just sat down and I thought about what I had just done. Over my own student. The strange thing is I felt like this wouldn't be the first time.  
Demi's POV

I went to be feeling like I had just finished being watched. I was especially ecstatic that Mr. Jonas moved next door. The man topless made me wet. I could fall asleep. I just kept thinking about him. This beautiful man.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

Demi's POV

I woke on time this morning. I ate breakfast and I even had time to watch TV. I was about to walk out the door when I thought 'Hey why am I going to school' I hadn't skipped in a while, There really is not point of me going/ I am passing all my classes and I have a spare next period. I sat back on my couch and watched more TV. As 12 o'clock rolled around I started getting bored and resenting the fact that I didn't go to school. I was so hot at home. Nobody was home. Mom and dad away on business my older brother moved out after her got married. All my friends were are school. I walked up into my bedroom and then thought. 'Ahh…swimming' I put on my bathing suit and grabbed a towel and walked out side. It was already April and it was so hot outside. I set my towel on the lawn chair and dived into the pool. I swam around for a bit. I got bored after a while and I lied down on my lawn chair and just relaxed. After about an hour I heard a car pull up to a drive way and park. I got up and went inside to get my cell. I came back out and I saw Mr. Jonas in his backyard setting up this hammock thing. I looked down at my self and I saw I was still in a bikini! I thought to my self "this ought to be fun.

'HI SIR' I screamed across the fence, his eyes immediately shot up and nearly popped out of his head. 'Um...Hello Demi' he said. He was weak, he knew it, and I knew it. Oh fuck it he knew I knew it.' So sir what are you doing' I said looking him but and down. I was basically un-dressing him with my eyes.' I am building a hammock' he said with a little laugh. 'um…Why' I was wondering. I was just waiting for him to say 'To fuck you on'. See now that would be highly appreciated.' Well I kind of always wanted one and now that I can I did.' Still looking at around, he couldn't even look at me. I was loving this. I have him in the palm of my hand.' Well of I am going to go inside now. I'm all wet' at that I saw him swallow the lump in his throat.' and I am kind of getting cold, so see you at school tomorrow.' Bye sir' I said with a wave and just walked in side. Ok more a strutted inside, but it was wave and left.' Well that was fun' I said to my self out loud as I walked to my bedroom.

Joe's POV

OH…MY…GOD! She just said she was wet! Oh god yes. Wait she meant from the water! Still now all I have is like all these fantasies in my head. I can't be thinking like this. She's my student, I'm her teacher. I need to get her off my mind. I kept working on my hammock. I wanted nothing more then to just take and just do her on the hammock. I wanted to do her so bad she won't be able to walk the next day. As I thought that to myself I just thought why this girl brings out the dirty side of me? I don't know why she does. This hammock was basically taking over the rest of my day. It was about 8 when I got inside after I had finished the hammock. 'What to do?' I said out loud to myself. I couldn't stay home and not do anything. I grabbed my jacket and got in my car drove. I kept driving until I say a huge blockbuster. I smiled and parked in the parking lot. 'A movie will definitely get my mind off Demi' I though to my self as I walked into the store. I headed right to the romantic comedy's section and started to look around. Then I couldn't find the movie I was looking for. I turned around and some girl in a blockbusters shirt passed me' "um excuse me Miss? Can you help me find a movie'? I was not expecting who turned around. It was Demi.' Hi Mr. Jonas. You need help' she said with a smirk. 'Well fuck it I can't anything about this now. Looks like she's not getting out of my head' I though to myself.' Umm yea I was wondering if you could help me find a movie'. 'Sure Mr. Jonas just hurry. My shift just ended. Your lucky you got me in time' then she smiled and I lost it I smiled like and idiot. I walked to the movie I recommended and she handed it to me and walked away. I headed to the cash to rent the movie. I walked out of the store when I saw Demi leaning on the wall on the phone. I know it was rude to ease drop but I did it anyway. 'What the fuck. Angela come get me. I just finished work. My dad isn't home you know that. Whatever I'll just take the bus. What ever I'm sorry bye' she sighed heavily. I knew what to do. 'Demi would you like a ride home' I said, what was I doing? This was defiantly going to end badly. 'It's ok Sir. You don't have to; I'll just take the bus' she said as she started to walk away. This was going to be harder then I thought! I walked after her grabbed her arm' I insist you live next door don't you? It would be no hassle at all' I smiled she smiled and we walked to the car together. Me being the gentleman I am I opened the door for her. Well his was going to be a long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's finally here. , it's been so long. I am so sorry for not posting. Once again, i own nothing but the plot it's self.

* * *

****Demi's POV**

I was sitting in the car with Mr. Jonas, the silence was deathly.

I couldn't stand it. The area was so small, the only sound you heard was the engine roaring as is raced down the street. 'So you work at Blockbuster?' I turned my head around, was he actually going to be the first one to break the silence? I thought to my self. 'Um, yea I do. It's my second year?' "Does that mean you get discounts on movie rentals' he ended that with a chuckle.

'Actually I doo" I said laughing along with him. After the short lived conversation the car stopped, right in front of my house. I was about to get out' so I'll see you at school tomorrow' that's all you say? Oh god no wonder your single, were my thought. 'Yea, I'll see you tomorrow, and thanks a lot sir'.

I got out and shut the car door and ran up to my house. Put my keys in the lock and I was in. 'That was close' I muttered under my breath. The silence in the car was so strange! It was eerie, but I wanted to soak up as much time with him as I can. This day really couldn't get any better. Princess ran up to me as I made my way into the kitchen, I missed her. I hated leaving her home all by herself.

I grabbed what I needed from the fridge to make a quick dinner, and I looked down to see Princess scurrying around the kitchen, trying to catch any little bit of food I dropped. Who need a broom, when you have Princess?

Everything clean, Princess' blows filled with everything she needed. The doors were locked, the alarm was on and the lights off, time for bed. Everything was set; I needed a good night's rest, and tomorrow was just another day of school.

I woke up in a complete different position then what I feel asleep in, with princess on top of my tummy. I petted her and got up. 6:30 read my alarm clock. I ran into the bathroom showering off, the sleep that I still wanted. I got out refreshed and new. I through on some jeans and a vintage Ramones t-shirt, and walked down the steps, into the kitchen to refill Princess' water bowl and food bowl. The clock in the kitchen read 7:30, not much time to make and actually eat a good breakfast, so I grabbed an apple and through my bag over my shoulder, phone in my pocket and converse on my feet, with keys in my hands.

I parked the car in the parking lot of the school, grabbed my bag from the back and proceeded to walk into the building, 7:55; I had about 5 minutes left. Time for class, Mr. Jonas' class.

I walked in, a majority of the class was already in there seats, goofing of. I walked in and took my seat in the middle of the classroom, I looked down at my phone, 'the bell should ring any minute' I muttered, and with that I heard the really loud and annoying sound my school calls a bell.

'Morning guys' I looked up to see Mr. Jonas walking in and placing his bag on his desk. I smiled to my self; the sound of his voice was so soothing. It can make anyone melt. 'Today we are studying types of poetry' he said as he wrote it on the chalk board. I am not even going to lie, I pay not attention to what he said the whole period, I was to busy staring, his jeans were perfectly tight, 5'clock shadow was just perfect, the busted old converse on his feet were just…just., who I am kidding to me this man was God, he could do no wrong.

There that sound was again, the loud, annoying bell. Second period was a spare. I had nothing to do. I looked up around the classroom, everyone was gone except for Mr. Jonas who was cleaning the chalk board.' So , don't you have a class to go to?' He said wiping the lesson. 'Actually no, I have a spare. I was wondering if you'd let me stay here so I can finish homework' I looked at him hopefully.

'Sure I don't mind, I am such going for a coffee run. Would you like anything?' I he looked at me.' I no it's fine- 'my treat, what do you drink'. I looked down, 'can I get a regular with one sugar and two creams' I said reaching into my bag for money. 'Leave your money Demi; I'll be back in a bit' with that he left. This man was too good to be true.

'Fuck you Algebra' I said in frustration. Math was such an unnecessary subject. 'You ok there Demi?' I looked up startled. 'Um fine, thank you' I said reaching for the coffee he had bought' 'here, don't forget these' I looked at him confused. 'I bought cookies to, I hope chocolate chip is ok' he looked at e smiling. 'Its fine thank you' I looked back down. 'Do you need some help on that?' he said pointing to me homework. I just nodded.

This man was just too perfect; I spent the rest of second period, being helped on my Algebra homework. He made it seem so much simpler then it was. 'Are you serious? She did that?' I asked Mr. Jonas, 'Hey she was a bitch' I just looked at him, 'hey I can swear no one's here to stop me' he said as he drank his coffee. A whole period of laughing and drinking coffee, I could get used to this.

Brrrrrring. Hearing the noise, left Mr. Jonas and I both startled. 'Alright lunch time' I looked at him gathering his things. 'I'll see you later Mr. Jonas' I said walking away. 'Hey Demi call me Joe' I he said winking leaving the classroom. 'Joe' I muttered to my self. His name was Joe. Joe Jonas.

* * *

**Alright, how everyone feeing? Personally i'm GREAT! Why beacause Camp Rock 2 comes out in like 7 days! Throwing a huge party! What are you guys doing. :)**

**Reviews make me smile. **

**And lastly don't be afraid to stalk me or subscribe to me**

**Twitter : IHeartDjDanga**

**Youtube: MizzJesseSquared **

**:) **

***Marina**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but the plot it's self. This chapter get's alittle interesting towards the end. All i have to say is YOUR WELCOME! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Joe's POV

The day was finally done, I didn't know how long I was going to last. I can't take anymore of this; I was so sure during the spare I was going to attack her. I had already planned in my mind about 3 ways of seducing her. There was only so much I can take. I haven't had sex in 6 months, I'm dying.

I had already packed up everything in to my bag, locking the classroom being me and making my way to the car. Driving home was short and sweet. Parking in the garage, making my way into the house, hunger was calling my name. I loved to cook, it was a hobby. I had everything ready, I looked in my drawer and I noticed I didn't have any salt. I didn't have time to go to the store. Only option, ask my neighbors.

I waked out the door and turned to my right and walked up to Demi's house. I shouldn't be doing this but here goes nothing, I brought my hand up to the doorbell and pressed it and waited for her to come to the door. I silently prayed she wasn't home, but her car was in the driveway. Well fuck me sideways, just my luck.

'Oh hey' she said while opening the door. 'Um, hey Demi, I know this going to sound really weird, but do you have any salt I can borrow?' I looked down well this is embarrassing. I looked up at her and she was laughing. 'What's so funny?' I said to her, 'nothing it's just funny'. She motioned for me to walk in, I quickly turned my head to see if any one saw, and I noticed the sky was getting really dark, I looked back at her and she had this puzzled, look on her face. I was very adorable.

We walked into the kitchen and I heard loud thunder and lighting crashing out side, Demi was looking in the cupboard while I looked out the window, the rain just started to pour. She grabbed the salt and moved from the cupboard and looked at me, with this innocent child like face. 'Are you ok?' I asked her; 'Yea, I'm just a little scare' she looked so adorable while blushing. 'Don't worry about it, it should be over soon' and with that lights shut off. 'I looked back at her. 'Where do you keep you candles', we were in for a very long night.

'You're not serious are you?' she asked me completely shocked, we were currently in her living room sitting around her coffee table with candles lit every where. 'Yes I am, I actually did get my head stuck in a jungle gym, the fire fighters had to cut me out', 'oh my god, that is way to funny Joe', it had been about two hours since the black out started, and in that time we had gotten very close, not physically, but in a way where we could tell each other anyway. I looked down at my plate; Demi had made us something to eat. 'Thank god for gas stoves' I thought to my self.

'So tell me Joe, how are the ladies treating you?' she asked me I noticed her cheeks turning hot pink. 'Not so good, been awhile since I've been a relationship' I said looking at her, she looked around. 'Well this just got awkward' I thought. 'I'm going to clear the plates' she said getting up, and in an instant she was falling, my spidey sense came in and I caught her. We went from sitting across from each other, to having her straddling me. I noticed her look down to see how she landed, her face turning pink immediately. I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine. I noticed her face slowly leaning in and mine doing he same. 'Well it's now or never' I thought.

In that split second everything was going through my mind, I wanted it, there was not denying that, but was it worth the consequences? Well looks like I was about to find out. Right then and there her lips were on mine. It was like nothing I have experienced. Our lips kept moving, my eyes open, I noticed her eyes closing cause mine to close too. I felt he hands go from her lap to around my neck. I moved my hands from her shoulders from when I caught her to gripping her waist and bringing her into me, cause her to let out a little moan. Our lips started to soon move more urgently against each other, we began to get more aggressive, her hands now playing with the hairs on the back of my neck.

My lips couldn't get enough, I soon trapped her bottom lip in between mine, softly biting on it, causing us both to groan in approval. I soon felt here reluctantly pull away; I opened my eyes to look at her. Her face flustered her eyes in shock. 'Demi, I'm... .' I began to speak my voice a little raspy, 'Don't, we both want it, no denying it. Just shut up and kiss me' she said with a smirk on her face. Well who am I to refuses a hot chick in need of a kiss, with a quick look at her, our lips were soon against each other again.

My hands on her waist, my lips on hers and my tongue in her mouth, who knew some thing so wrong, could taste so fucking good. I couldn't get enough, our hands caressing each other while our tongues were in a battle or dominance. Life was too good to be true, thing started to get hotter and pretty soon, he hips started slowly rocking back and forth, my hands started to make their way up her t-shirt. So caught up, I didn't even notice my little friend waking up to say hello. 'Well this is just great. Get down boy' I mentally scolded my awoken friend.

I felt her pull away once again, I looked at her completely out of breathe, both of us breathing heavily. I notice her biting her lip and looking down, letting out a little giggle. She got up and looked at me; I let out a long sigh. I was pitching a tent, and I needed to get rid off it quickly. 'Um, I should be getting home, I'll see you tomorrow' I said looking at the ground about to turn around. 'Joe, stop' I looked at her, kind of confused. I looked at her. What was she doing?

I felt her grab my hand, leaning and giving me a short but sweet kiss. 'Come with me' she said holding onto my hand while dragging me up the stairs. Well this night just got about 10 times hotter.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy it? It started to really spice up towards the end. I haven't offically if i want to continue this with full on 'lemon' or with just a litte, and leave it all for your imagiantion. I'm really starting to get into this story more. I have the next chapter almost compeleted. I've decided to set a new goal for myself, 'no chapter with less the 1000 words' it might sound it, but it's really not. So CAMP ROCK 2 comes out in ONE day. Well in Toronto it's 12:03 am, so for me it's ONE MORE DAY.**

**On to my 'Wouldn't Change A Thing' sequel/prequel, the name is offically 'Bed Of Roses', i've started it, but i really don't have it comepletly finished. 'Bed Of Roses' isn't going to be a story exactly. It's going to be more of a quick look into Joe and Demi's life, it will be like the specail moments. Like the engagment, to brith. It's going to be fast paced. 'True Love' i almost have the next chapter done, just a bit more editing. I also have two stories in the work. One which i don't exactly have a title for, but it's almost done, it's going to be a one-shot, and then i have one titled 'American Prostitute', i'm really excited for that one the most.**

**Also me and fellow Fanfiction Member Jonasluver.1 will be starting a combined account. So look foward to that.**

**Reviews make me smile. Don't be afraid to stalk me or subscribe to me. Have any question, ask aways**

**Twitter: IHeartDjDanga**

**Youtube: MizzJesseSquared **

***Marina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuation of Joes' POV**

From being dragged up the stairs to now being on her bed topless on top her, well life can't get any better.

My hands caressing the skin from where her shirt rose up, Leaning into kiss her neck, hitting in the place I call her 'Magic Spot', he moans were like music to my ears. My tongue trailing up and down her neck, leaving wet kisses, her hands scraping down my back, her back arching into mine. I hands fumbling with the hem of her t-shirt. In one quick pull it was on the floor by my t-shirt. I looked down at her, her chest cover by a silk black bra. I looked at her face, her lips pink and swollen, her eyes full of passion and lust, I needed this, she needed this, more importantly we needed this.

She pulls away and helped me into a sitting position. She crawled over to me lift one leg over, causing her to straddle me and causing me to moan. She was so cute, even though we were possibly about to have sex, she still had this adorable innocent look on her face. I smiled looking at her, she looks at me and runs her hands down my chest and back up again, gaining groans and moans from my mouth. Her lips begging to be kissed, so I grabbed her neck, smashing her lips against mine, giving her no time to breathe, I stick my tongue right in there, cause her to shriek. Her hand caressing any available skin on me and my hand making it towards her bra clasp. Un-clipping it in a matter of seconds, letting it fall freely and giving me a view of her ladies. I smiled into the kiss, and pulled away and began kissing her neck, down to sucking on her collar bone, leaving a nice dark love bite, the hard I sucked or kissed the louder her moans got, making the left in the front of my pants bigger and more noticeable.

'Oh, baby look what you do to me' I said pulling away from her collar bone back up to her neck. 'Oh Joe, don't stop' her moans were like candy to me; my hands soon found her breast and began to kneed them, almost desperately. Her hands, travelled down to my belt and began to unbuckle it, un-zipping my jeans and pulling them down along with my boxers, releasing 'Little Joe', or in this case 'Big Joe'.

I let go of her chest and let my hand travel down to her pants, unbuckling them and sliding them from her waist down.. 'Joe' she moaned in my ear. I disconnected my lips from her neck and looked up at her. I mastered my strength and rolled us over, leaving me on top. I kissed her softly on the lips and whispered seductively in her ear. 'Just wait baby I'm going to make you feel things you've never felt before, getting a moan from her lips.

Tired, tense and sore is what I felt when I woke up the next morning. I looked down at the person sleeping peacefully in my arms. Demi stirred a little in her sleep, she looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her up. I had to get up; I had a lesson to teach. She snored lightly, and turned over, releasing my arm, I got up and scurried around the room grabbing my clothes, I had to get out of there as soon as possible.

I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't' be with here. I should have left when I had the chance. I couldn't let her think this was going to be something, more then tonight. I quietly crept down the steps and out the door.

**Demi's POV**

I woke up the next morning, completely sore and stiff; the event of last night kept running through my mind. I thought for a second that it was just a dream, but I looked down at my body and noticed I was un-clothes. I turned over and noticed I was alone. 'Joe?' I said out loud, but no one responded. I got up and tightly wrapped the tangled sheets around my body and walked into the bathroom, no one was inside, the only clothes on my floor were mine. He left? That was the only thing going through my mind. We had sex and he left.

I dropped the sheet on the floor and got into the shower. I turned on the water and the hot water began to release my muscles. I started to feel tears building up, I cried. I knew he felt it, but why'd he leave.

I was on my way to school, I parked in my regular parking spot, and I noticed his car parked. Well this should be fun, I had first period with him. I walked into class completely outraged. I could look him in the face. I never knew I could muster so much anger. I sat in the back; I didn't want to be any near him. The bell rang and he walked in putting his bag on the desk and writing on the bored. I put my head down a paid not attention.

'Demi? Demi? Wake up class is over' I felt someone slightly touch me shoulder. I opened my eyes and stretched a bit and looked at the person waking me up. Don't fucking touch me Joe' I said to him through gritted teeth. 'Demi please, can we talk' he whispered. I got up from my seat and started to make my way to the door, when Joe pulled me back. 'Get your hands off of me' I said, I was a millisecond away from slapping him, right across his face. 'Demi, I had to leave, I couldn't stay, you and I both know that' 'Just tell me on thing Joe, did you feel anything when we were to together last night?' I just wanted an answer. 'Well, um' he started to scratch the back of his neck and was taking way to long to answer. 'You know what Joe, fuck it. I don't care. Just don't ever speak to me again', I kept interrupting him, I really gave him no chance to speak. I brought my hand up to his face and smacked harder then I ever have in my life, leaving a red hand print, I looked at him in disgust and walk away, only to have him push me back up against the way with his lips on mine. Here we go again.

* * *

**Ohh lala, hot night, but Joe turned into a complete JERK!**

**Reviews make me smile. **

**Stalk me and Subscribe to me.**

**Twitter: IHeartDjDanga**

**Youtube: MizzJesseSquared**

***Marina**


	6. Chapter 6

Continuation of Demi's POV

"Joe stop, just stop' I yelled at him while pushing him back. 'I thought that's what you wanted?' he said looking down. 'What I wanted? Joe you can't fucking do that. You can't have sex with me, leave and then expect me to be ok' I said, in a low whisper, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. 'Babe please' he said caressing my cheek and wiping away my tears. 'I want to be with you, but we can't. You know what will happen' I looked at me sincerely. 'You had to be right' I muttered under my breath. 'I usually am' he said smirking. Silence soon took over, and became awkward. 'I'm going to go' I said trying to sneak out of there.

'Demi wait, how about after school today, you come over and talk? Can we do that?' I look at him and nodded and walked out of the classroom. I couldn't really say anything; actually truthfully I did want to say anything,

Forget school, I rushed out of the building my head spinning, my heart beating a hundred miles per hour. I was feeling things I've never felt before. I rushed into my house up the stairs stripping off my clothes and, stepping into the shower. The hot water left nothing shy of amazing against my skin. The stress of everything happening was causing me my migraines like I've never experienced.

I finished rinsing off the conditioner from my hair, and stepped out drying off my hair. I walked into my bedroom noticing my breathing was speeding up; there I was in mu bedroom in nothing but a towel having some sort of panic attack. I sat on the bed and tried to regulate my breathing. I'll give it to him, I was scared shitless, I liked him and I was scared he doesn't feel the same way. My breathing was back to being semi-normal.

I turned to the clock on my bed side table, it read 12:23, and I still had over 2 hours to kill before Joe would be home. I put on my bathrobe shedding my towel and climbed into bed setting my alarm clock for two o'clock. That should be more than enough time. I cuddled up to my duvet falling into a dreamless slumber.

'Beep, Beep' was the sound blaring from my alarm clock. I hit the top of it and sat up in bed stretching my arms up high and then rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I got up and walked to my closet to get dressed. I walked in to it with my bathrobe and walked out with a floral print dress which was black and white, with a black leather jacket and black converse. I decided no he heavy make-up, only consisting of eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. Lastly I added earrings and a ring. I left my hair out seeing it was still a bit damp. By the time I was done it was already 2:45 and, I looked out the window and saw that Joe's car was in the driveway. I didn't want to seem too eager so I was going to wait till six. I was going to be fashionably late, I could honestly admit I was not in the mood to hurry up, know that I was just stepping into having Joe reject me.

Six o'clock sharp, I was out the door locking it from the outside. Phone and keys in my pocket and I walked next door. I reached Joe's door and just stood there, smoothed out my dress and took a deep breath and rang the door bell. In the time it took Joe to open the door I debated on whether I should run or stay. Honestly I was leaning more towards running for the bushes.

'Your four hours late' was the first thing Joe said when he opened the door. 'nice way to invite me in' I said not amused walking past him, going into what seemed like the living room and took a seat on the couch. 'Demi, I'm sorry. It's just I told you after school, and school ended half an hour ago', ' I'm not here to argue, I just want to talk.'

'Ok I'll start' he said pausing and taking a seat beside me. He looked at me and he began to speak 'Demi, I really like you, I like you more then a teacher should like there student. Do you know what that means Demi?' he said waiting for me to answer, but all I did was nod, he chuckled, 'how does that make you feel?' 'Joe I don't know what do say' I was being honest, I was completely shocked. I looked him in the eyes and saw his hands come to face 'don't say just do' he said in a husky voice lowering his lips to mine, those lips which I gladly accepted, my arms around neck, he began to lower me on the couch. I knew where this was going but I wanted it and I could definitely tell and 'feel' that he wanted it to.

A little more into making out, I pushed him off, seeing the shocked look in his face. 'What's up?' he asked. 'Before we do anything, I just want to know where do we stand' I was embarrassed, there is a sexy older topless man, half way on top of me and I push him off. I was definitely inhaling too much nail polish. 'Oh, I thought you kind figured, since the whole kiss thing' he said scratching the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. 'So we are together? Together?' I said hopeful, waiting for his response, 'well I want us to be together, together', and he said smiling at me, 'alright' I said smiling from ear to ear, I grabbed his face and brought him back to the position we were previously in, his lips on mine.

I woke up, with a stiff back and completely naked, with nothing but a cover over my body. I attempted to turn over, but I was imprisoned in the muscular arms, that I can now say belonged to my boyfriend. 'My boyfriend' I whispered, I could never get tired of saying that, and 'my boyfriend' I repeat my self, smiling like an idiot. I looked up and noticed the coffee table to right, turned my head to the left saw the couch, well looks like I was on the floor, in my boyfriend arms.

I finally was able to turn my body to face Joe without waking him up, nuzzling my face in his chest, breathing in his sent. I loved the way he smelt; it was so masculine and rugged yet fruity. It was a mixture the drove me crazy. I waited a few more minutes I was getting restless and bored; I began to give Joe's chest small kisses as he snored lightly, I felt him stir. 'hey baby' he said smiling. 'Hi' I said in barley a whisper, he leaned hi head down and gave me a kiss. I smiled, he smiled. I really didn't feel like talking I just wanted to live in the now, and my now consisted of being naked in the arms of my naked boyfriend.

'We have to get up you know that right', 'I wanna lie here all day it's Saturday' I said to him. 'Trust me so do I, but we have to get up' he said unwrapping his arms from around me and sitting up. I looked up at him and but my lip slightly, his body was beautiful. 'You like what you see?' he said asked me, well looks like I was caught staring, 'hmmm' I said nodded, still biting me lip, he smirked and dove his lips straight into mine. 'Round two' he said breathing heavily in my ear. I just moaned, waiting for what was going to happen. The say good morning sex leads to a great day. Well I was just about to find out if it was true.

* * *

I own nothing but the plot.

yay chapter six, i know it's been awhile, but school is hectic.

reviews make me smile 3

Don't be afraid to tweet me or stalk mee ;)

Twitter:

IHeartDjDanga

Youtube:

MizzJesseSquared


	7. Chapter 7

Demi's POV

'Joe please?' I pleaded and pleaded, putting on my best puppy dog pout. 'No Demi, seriously that's enough' he said trying to be serious, but I could see the smile he was trying to hide. 'Babe please' I've been pestering him for about an hour, all I wanted was to hear him play the guitar, I noticed it when I can back from a taking a shower that it was in the corner of his room.

This brings me to why I am in a pair of Joe's boxer with one of his many v-neck t-shirts on, sitting on his bed with a guitar on my lap whining. "Baby, pretty please? With me on top?" I said in a husky voice by his ear moving the guitar from my lap to the other side of Joe's king sized bed. "Demi, don't do that" he said, weakly. "Do what baby?' I said ever so innocently. 'Just pass me the guitar' he said reaching out his hand. 'Thank you baby' I said planting a soft kiss on his lips, pulling away to hand him his guitar. "Don't laugh, ok?' I said, you could see he was serious about what he was going to play. "I promise I won't" I told me in complete honesty. I can tell you now no one was prepare for what was about to happen.

His hand began to almost dance over the string if the guitars, letting a beautiful melodic sound come through. I wasn't expecting him to sing, but his voice soon took over. He opened his mouth and what came out was pure beauty, looking at me he sang

"_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you"

Chills running up and down my arms were all I felt as soon as his fingers stop playing the guitar. "That was…" I couldn't even finish my sentence; my mouth was open wind in shock. I was never expecting him to be as talented as he truly was. "Are you in a good shock? Or in a bad shock?" he asked me, looking at me waiting for me answer. I let out a tiny giggle, earning a smile from his lips. "A good shock, Joe. I would've never expected you to be so good" I said leaning down to kiss him. I grabbed the guitar from him, and placed it to the side. I was completely mesmerized by the beautiful sound that came from his mouth and hands, that I was almost hypnotized. I slowly pushed him down on the bed and mustered all my strength not to just have my way with him right then and there. Our lips soon became more urgent, and more in need of each others touch. For what was about to happen, I couldn't be held accountable for. I wasn't in my right mind, but I don't think Joe would mind one bit.

"Get up, you fat ass' I said trying to push him off the bed. After our afternoon rendezvous Joe fell asleep and I've been trying for about thirty minutes to get him up. I was tired of being home. It was about four o'clock and all I've done all day was take care of Joe's needs. Well I hate to sound selfish but I too would like my needs taken care of. I wanted to go out, party, dance, eat? Anything I just wanted to get out the house. You can't just open a window, that won't always solve your problems.

'Baby, five more minutes' he said in a groan and rolling over, away from me. 'Joe if you don't wake up, you best believe that the sex we just had will be your last for a long time' I said in his ear. That oughta get him, I thought to my self. 'What?' he said lifting up him head so fast, it almost gave me whiplash. 'You heard exactly what I said' I told him walking out of the room, down the stairs. 'Demi you don't mean that' I looked up the stairs to see Joe struggling to put on his pants. 'I'll give you 5 minutes Joe' I said taking a seat on the couch, only to see him run back into the room. Men are very easy to control. You control them with sex, food.

* * *

I know it's short, but i felt so bad for not updating. To be honest i have had like no insperation. But i'm back! :)

Twitter : _marinabarros


End file.
